The Song in Their Hearts
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Ipod shuffle thing. I like these. They're fun. So, ten unrelated short songfics. Various pairings. Let me know which you like or hate?


**A/N: **I'd really wanted to write another of these Ipod Shuffle Challenge things. So I did. This is it... obviously. Now I've got to go finishing writing chapter 5 of 'You've Got a Friend', people are waiting for that update!

Rules: You just put your ipod on (put it on shuffle obviously) and then write a short fic based on the first ten songs that come on. The thing is though, you only have as long as the song lasts to write the fic. You're allowed to edit afterwards, but you can't rewrite a new fic.

If anyone does one of these let me know! I love to read them. And I'll absolutely review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters you see written. I don't own any songs listed as having been used. I own a bunch of nothing apparently...

* * *

**1. Billy Ray Cyrus – Don't Give Up on Me**

You're always making remarks about my strength.

"You're so beautiful Caity, so strong."

"I don't think anyone could handle this mess the way you do."

"It's like you're not afraid of anything."

I'm sorry Nate, but that's not all there is to me. I'm not always the strongest, the bravest, the best, though you make me feel like I could be. I have my weak moments. I can't help it. I try, but I can't always succeed. When one of those times come, what will you do? Please, just don't give up on me.

When the time comes that I come to you, tears streaming down my face, don't give up on me.

(Nate/Caitlyn)

**2. Jason Aldean – My Memory Ain't What It Used to Be**

It's been two months. Was it some silly misunderstanding? Was it a need for space? I just can't remember.

I remember being cuddled on the couch, watching movies. You'd always smile up at me during the sweet parts, just to make sure I was watching it.

I remember nights out, dancing, eating, singing, everything, _anything_. Those were some of the best nights.

I still can't remember though what happened. Why'd we say good bye? I've been trying to figure it out. I want to figure it out, but all I can remember are the happy memories, us in love.

So why'd we say goodbye?

(Shane/Mitchie)

**3. Rascal Flatts – No Reins**

Constrained. That's the perfect word. It describes exactly how she feels. And she's sick of the feeling.

"I'm sorry Shane, but I gotta go and find me."

And with that she was gone. She hopped in her car and left, leaving him in a cloud of dust.

It was a good feeling. She was breaking out. She'd felt held back with Shane, like she couldn't be herself. The media was always watching, waiting for a slip up. Not to mention Shane himself. He seemed to hold her on a pedestal, there was a certain way he thought her to be and she felt pressured to fit that. Not anymore though.

She laughed as her hair whipped around in the wind.

"It's kinda nice to hear myself laugh. I'm going to have to do more of that."

(Shane/Mitchie)

**4. The Veronicas – Popular**

Everyone wants to be my friend. Heck, everyone wants to be _me_. I walk in a room and everyone stops to stare.

Everyone, boys and girls, try to pretend they all know me. They only wish they knew me.

I get whatever I want wherever I want it. All I have to do is drop my name, not that they don't already know it.

People try to hate me because I am so popular. They can't though. Everyone loves me. They all want to be me.

Who wouldn't want to be Tess Tyler? I am so popular.

(Tess Tyler)

**5. Lady Antebellum – Slow Down Sister**

I can't love her. I just can't. I'm not ready to love anyone. And yet, I can't get her off my mind. She just came up to me one day and started talking.

"Shane and Mitchie drive you as crazy as they drive me?"

I looked at her oddly before nodding. Ever since I can't get her out of my mind. We became friends. I was good with being friends. Like I said, I can't love her.

She can love me though I guess. She kissed me. I wasn't ready for it, but I certainly enjoyed it. As soon as I broke away I made my excuses and took off.

Next time I saw her I just had one thing to say.

"Slow down Caitlyn. I need some time, just a little more time."

(Nate/Caitlyn)

**6. The Veronicas – I Don't Wanna Wait**

"You need to make up your mind."

"Ella," he sighed. "I'm trying."

"I need you Jason. I want you. I'm done playing these games though. You either want to be with me too or you don't."

"Ella-"

"Just stop wasting my time Jason!" she said, very out of character. Jason was used to her being cheery, not serious, moody.

"It's not that easy!"

"It is Jason. Do you like me?

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes," he said with out hesitation.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, Peggy's really nice."

"Choose Jason," she glared. "And soon. I don't wanna wait for you."

(Jason/Ella)

**7. Secondhand Serenade – Stay Close, Don't Go**

"Please Mitchie, don't go."

"And just why not Nate?"

"I'll do better. I know I can do better baby."

"It's a little late now don't you think?"

"I watch you sleep sometimes," he blurts out. "It amazes me you're so perfect. I just, I know I take you for granted, take everything you do for granted, but it'll change, I promise."

She didn't respond.

"Don't leave me tonight Mitchie," he pleads.

"Is tomorrow more convenient?"

"Mitch-"

"You'll do fine on your own."

"Don't tell me that. That's not true. I know I'm not the only one for you, but you're the only one for me. I need you. Please don't leave me tonight."

(Nate/Mitchie)

**8. Spill Canvas – Self-Conclusion**

The cliff over looking the city was one of my favorite places to go. No one really went up there ever, so I could enjoy the view in peace. Apparently today was going to be different though.

I heard someone approaching behind me and turned to see a girl. A beautiful girl. A girl I'd like to get to know. Something was off though. Something about her screamed tragedy and heart break.

"Excuse me sir. I had plans to die here, and you're in my way."

To say her statement startled me would be an understatement. I was momentarily speechless. She said it so calmly, like this was an everyday thing.

We continued to talk a bit. I tried to talk her out of her decision. She ignored me. I made a final offer in a desperate attempt to stop her.

"Instead of dying, live with me."

"Are you crazy? You don't even know me!"

"I know, but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."

She thought it over. Her eyes switching between the cliff's edge and me. I was tense. I didn't want this girl to die.

"Okay, but I only give you one night to prove yourself to be a better choice."

"Thank you," I sighed gratefully. "I'm Jason by the way."

I stuck out my hand for her to shake. She stared at it for a moment before accepting.

"Mitchie."

(Jason/Mitchie)

**9. The Juliana Theory – The Closest Thing**

Nobody is perfect. I know that. I'm not foolish enough to believe anyone could be. However, if anyone were perfect, it'd be her. She's the closest thing I've ever seen to perfect.

Her smile lights a room. Her eyes shine with this untold happiness. She's incredibly giving, never selfish. Her talent is great. Whether it's writing a song, singing, or simply playing one of her instruments, it awes me. She's really the closest thing I think I'll ever find to perfect.

And she's not mine. She'll never be mine. She's _his_.

I wish she'd be mine though. I want to be the one she comes to when she's upset. The shoulder she cries on. I want to be the the first person she calls when shes excited about something. I want to be her first thought for anything.

She's the closest thing to perfect and the farthest thing from me.

(Jason/Mitchie)

**10. The Postal Service – Nothing Better**

I won't let you go. I'll block the door like my life depended on it. If you leave me, I don't know what I'd do. So I won't let you.

"Just tell me how to make it right between us. I swear I'll do my best to make it work. Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better, then making you my bride and slowly growing old together?"

"There's no fixing it," she responded. "And don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future. Just back away and let me go."

"I can't Mitchie. I love you. I know I've messed up, but I swear, not again."

"You've had your chance, so say goodbye."

(Shane/Mitchie)

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know your favorites or whatever? And on a totally separate note, they're playing Demi's CD on Radio Disney, and I love it, all of it. I think her voice is brilliant. And the songs are great!


End file.
